Xmas part of wonders
by Lukelorelaichick
Summary: What would happen if Rory and Lane give Luke and Lorelai a little push during a christmas party? Javajunkie of course. Luke and Lorelai are not yet together. CHAPTER 5! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…YET

A/n: Okay, so I was really bored one day so I decided to write a nice Luke/Lorelai story. Basically all you need to know is that Luke and Lorelai are not together, and never had been. Please review…I live for them.

xoxoxo

Lorelai enters Luke's Diner (Early morning)

"Coffee Coffee Coffee!" She says on a caffeine frenzy.

"No." Luke said plainly.

"But Luke!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Let me think, No," Luke said pretending to think it over.

"You don't want to know what happens to me when I am deprived of coffee!" Lorelai said not giving up.

"You finally shut up?" Luke guessed.

"LUKE! I need my coffee," She said finally giving him the famous Gilmore put.

"One cup," Luke said, secretly loving these little banters.

'Three!"

"Two!" Luke said trying to make a compromise.

"Deal."

Luke started to pour the hot cup of liquid death into Lorelai's favorite blue cup. "Do you want anything else?"

"Um…yes. I want pancakes, eggs, bacon, and pie."

"You are not having pie for breakfast." Luke stated.

"Since when did you become my mother?"

Lorelai than saw Luke glancing at the windows of the diner. She looked to see what was distracting him, when she saw Miss Patty and Babette talking and pointing at them.

"Crazy town," Luke mumbled and than went to the kitchen to retrieve Lorelai's order. About 5 minutes later he came back with pancakes, bacon, eggs…. and pie. Lorelai smiled and began to eat.

She watched Luke, as he would go around to each table refilling their coffee and taking peoples orders.

When he came back to the counter Lorelai asked, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Um…nothing I guess."

"You should come over my place, Rory and I decided to through a little Christmas party this year!"

"I'll see if I can make it," The two of them stared at each other just long enough for none of the town except Miss Patty and Babette (who were still outside the window) to notice.

xoxox

Outside of the diner

"Look at the two of them, flirting away," Babette said.

"If only they knew how the other one truly feels."

Patty and Babette continued to talk about how Luke and Lorelai were perfect for each other, just in denial.

xoxox

Rory and Lane at The Kim's house

"So you doing anything for Christmas?" Rory asked Lane.

"Nope, how about you."

"Well, mom and I were thinking about throwing a Christmas party at out house. SO can you come?" Rory asked.

"Sounds like fun."

The two of them walked over to the window and saw Miss Patty and Babette talking outside of Luke's.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Rory said.

"Probably about your mom and Luke. They're always gossiping about those two." Lane replied.

"Yeah. Hey do you think my mom and Luke will ever get together?"

"Maybe someday."

"I think they would be perfect together," Rory said thinking about Luke and her mom, and Luke as a father.

"Me too. They are always flirting, they are just too blind to see it. Even the whole town knows."

"Hey what do you say we speed up the process a little bit?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we help the two of them get together before they are too old to walk."

"Sounds good to me." Lane replied.

"How about you come over a few hours before the party and we will come up with something?" Rory said getting excited.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay well I got to go catch my bus. See yah soon," Rory said.

As Rory was walking toward her bus she glanced into Luke's and saw Luke and her mom flirting. Rory smiled, and entered the bus.

xoxox

A/n: I hope you all liked it. Please **_REVIEW_** and tell me what you think. If there is anything that you would like to see happen please tell me, and I just might put it in there. So far on my other stories I have gotten some very good ideas. Also if you want more Luke and Lorelai action you should read my story **_Bahama Mama_** Or **_Haunting Dreams_**. Thanks for reading. I will try to update ASAP.


	2. Queen of DENIAL

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…YET. 

A/n: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you like this new chapter! Please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think. Thank you, to all of my reviewers, and readers.

xoxox

Last time one Xmas part of Wonders 

"_Yeah, hey do you think that my mom and Luke will ever get together?"_

"_Maybe, someday."_

"_I think they would be perfect together," Rory said thinking about Luke and her mom, and Luke as her father._

"_Me too, they are always flirting, they are just too blind to see it. Even the whole town knows."_

"_Hey what do you say we speed up the process a little bit?" Rory asked._

"_What do you mean?" Lane said very confused._

"_I mean we help the two of them get together before, they are too old to walk."_

"_Sounds good to me." Lane replied._

"_How about you come over a few hours before the party and we will come up with something?" Rory said getting excited._

"_Sounds like a plan."_

"_Okay well I got to go catch my bus see yah soon," Rory said._

_As Rory was walking toward her bus she glanced into Luke's and saw Luke and her mom flirting. Rory smiled, and entered the bus._

xoxox

**In Luke's Diner**

Luke continued to serve other customers, while Lorelai just sat there watching him go from table to table refilling coffee cups.

"How come you don't bother any of them about having more coffee?" Lorelai asked as Luke returned to the table.

"Because none of them have 20 cups a day," Luke said trying to hold back a smile.

Lorelai sat there pretending to be upset when she noticed the time. "Oh crap, I'm late for work, bye Luke."

Luke looked up from what he was doing and Lorelai could see a little bit of disappointment is his eyes. She decided to just ignore it, and that she would have to get her eyes checked later that day.

"Bye," Luke said, and Lorelai exited through the door.

xoxox

At the Independence inn 

Lorelai walked up to the front desk, where Michel sat reading a Cosmo magazine. "Michel where is Sookie?"

"Look who finally showed up," Michel said not looking up. The phone began to ring, and ring and ring.

"Michel!" Lorelai screamed.

"What?" He asked, his face basically glued to the magazine.

"The phone is ringing," Lorelai said in a very annoyed voice.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Well, I'm sure that the people in the unemployment agency will notice just fine," Lorelai threatened.

With that said Michel picked up the phone, and Lorelai continued to search for Sookie. She was on the way to the kitchen when she saw a few men carrying Sookie out.

"Sookie! What happened?"

"Well I was reaching for the pan, and than," Sookie waves her arms weirdly up in the air, "and than the soup, and the floor, and my leg, and …"

"Okay Sookie." Lorelai said. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked the men that were carrying her. They all nodded and Lorelai helped Sookie into the van that would help her get to the hospital.

xoxox

Later at the Gilmore house 

"Rory?" Lorelai screamed.

"In here," Rory replied from inside of the living room, reading a book.

"Hey hun," Lorelai said.

"So, how was your day?"

"Well, Michel wouldn't pick up the phone, Sookie went to the hospital, the coffee machine at the inn broke, and the world is coming to an end. How was your day?"

"Well Paris chased and screamed at a random kid in the hall, Tristan told everyone that we are dating, my newspaper article was rejected, I lost my lunch money, and my life as I know it is over." Both the two girls sat there with tired looks on their faces.

"Hey didn't you have coffee this morning?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, but Luke said I could only have two cups."

"And how many cups did you end up having?"

"Four," Lorelai said. Rory smiled, remembering Luke and her mom that morning.

"Why are you smiling?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Well it obviously is something since you seem to be grinning like and idiot."

"You'll see," Rory said while getting up and walking to her room.

xoxox

The next day at the Independence Inn 

Lorelai walked to the kitchen and found Sookie with her leg in a soft cast.

"SOOKIE!" Lorelai screamed.

"Oh hey hun, can I make you something?" Sookie said acting completely normal.

"Your leg…it… it's in a cast."

"Oh yeah, but it'll come off in a few weeks." Lorelai gave Sookie a hug.

"So you left so early yesterday that I did not have a chance to tell you about the party that Rory and I are throwing. Its on Christmas and hopefully the whole town will be there. Do you think that you and Jackson could make it?"

"Of course we will come. Who is coming so far?"

"Um, Lane and Luke." Lorelai said, and Sookie smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing," Sookie said thinking of all the possibilities that could happen at that party, between Luke and Lorelai.

"Well fill me in. Rory was smiling the same way yesterday."

"What were you talking about?" Sookie asked.

"Luke's coffee…" Lorelai said.

"See the relationship to this conversation and to yours and Rory's?"

"No," Lorelai said planely.

"Luke."

"Luke does not like me! He never has and he never will." Lorelai stated.

"He does like you, everyone knows it! And maybe he is not the only one who likes one of his best friends." Sookie said.

"That's crazy!"

"Why? You like him Lorelai why can't you come out and admit it?"

"Cause it's not true!"

"Oh look its Lorelai, queen of DENILE!"

"I'm leaving!" Lorelai said and walked to Luke's.

xoxox

At Luke's 

Lorelai sat down at the counter lying her head down on the table.

"Don't do that, its unsanitary," Luke said.

Lorelai quickly jumped and put her hand on her heart. "Luke! You scared me!" She said while hitting his chest.

"Having a bad day?" He asked.

"Sookie and I had a fight."

"Really? About what?"

Before Lorelai could think she hear the words, "**_You"_** coming out of her mouth.

To be continued 

_A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. It's not much but I thought that it could hold you guys over till the Christmas party. I will try to update as soon as I can. PLEASE press the bluish/purplish button and **REVIEW!** They motivate me to update. **Please tell me any suggestion. I am always up for new things**._


	3. Cuts and bags

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But someday… 

A/n: Sorry it took a while, but here is the new chapter you have all been waiting for. Hope you ENJOY and please remember to **REVIEW!**

**xoxox**

Last time on Xmas part of wonders _At Luke's_

_**Lorelai sat down at the counter lying her head down on the table.**_

"_**Don't do that, its unsanitary," Luke said.**_

_**Lorelai quickly jumped and put her hand on her heart. "Luke! You scared me!" She said while hitting his chest. **_

"_**Having a bad day?" He asked.**_

"_**Sookie and I had a fight." **_

"_**Really? About what?" **_

_**Before Lorelai could think she hear the words, "You" coming out of her mouth.** _

"Me?" Luke asked.

"Um…yeah," Lorelai answered nervously.

"Why were you fighting about me?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well, um…you see, yesterday Rory and I were talking about my coffee consumption, and… Sookie agreed that I needed to cut down on coffee." Lorelai quickly lied.

"Okay? How does that have anything to do with me?" Luke said, not believing her.

"Well because you are my coffee man," Lorelai said.

"**Your** coffee man?" Luke said trying to hide the smirk coming to his face, but failing terribly.

Once Lorelai realized what she said her head quickly shot up. Luckily her phone started to ring, saving her from all of the embarrassment. "Out!" Luke said pointing to the door. Lorelai quickly walked out of the diner with her head slightly downward so that the people of stars hollow couldn't see her bright red face.

"Hello?" Lorelai said.

"Hey mom!" Rory said.

"Hey hun, what's up?"

"Well I was thinking that since I am with Lane, and we are very bored, we could do all of the Christmas party shopping so that you don't have to. Is that okay?"

"Of course hun. But remember to get lots of ice." Lorelai thought remembering when they were out of ice and Luke was their night in shining armor. She was also remembering how her mother had accused her of having feelings for "the iceman" as Emily would say.

Suddenly Lorelai's teeth started to chatter from the coldness.

"Mom are your teeth chattering?" Rory asked.

"Maybe."

"Why are you outside, its like 2 degrees out!" Rory said becoming worried that her mom would get sick.

"Luke kicked me out," Lorelai said.

"Well I am sure that if he sees how cold it is outside he would gladly let you back into the diner, regardless if you are on your cell or not."

"Nah, I think I am just going to head home. Love you hun."

"Bye mom."

Lorelai quickly put her cell back in her purse and started to walk back home, when suddenly a huge gust of wind came and knocked her over. Luckily Luke had been looking out the window at the exact same moment.

"Are you okay," Luke said in a gruff voice.

"Yeah," Lorelai said while Luke helped her back on her feet.

"Thanks," Lorelai said.

"No problem," Luke said noticing that Lorelai was holding her arm. "Is your arm okay?" Luke asked, while Lorelai pulled up her sleeve to reveal a huge cut on her arm. It wasn't that bad but it was bleeding.

"Come on, lets take care of that," Luke said leading Lorelai back to the diner. They passed all of the customers and went straight into Luke's apartment. Lorelai sat on the couch while Luke looked for a washcloth to clean her cut with.

A few minutes later he came back with a wet washcloth and some rubbing alcohol.

"Is this going to hurt?" Lorelai asked.

"It will sting a little," Luke responded.

"Just a little?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"You promise?" Lorelai asked once again.

"I promise." Right than they both looked into each other's eyes, and noticed how beautiful one another's were.

'_Were his eyes always that blue?' _Lorelai thought.

'_Her eyes are so beautiful.' _Luke thought. Than he suddenly remembered that he had a wet washcloth in his hand and he gently dabbed Lorelai's cut.

"Was that too bad?" Luke asked.

"No not bad at all," Lorelai responded. They both slowly started to lean in not breaking eye contact…when Jess suddenly came through the door on a rampage, not noticing what he had almost walked in on.

Luke and Lorelai both jumped apart and blushed.

"I better go," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Luke said, trying his best to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Lorelai gave him a half smile, and walked down the steps. On her way out of the diner, and back to her house she thought of what almost happened in Luke's apartment.

'_Oh my God are Sookie and Rory right? Does Luke have feelings for me? Do **I** have feelings for him? We almost kissed! Oh my God I almost kissed Luke! I wonder what it would be like to kiss Luke? Wait a minute Luke and I are just friends! Just friends Lorelai remember that. Mmmm, I bet Luke is a good kisser. Stop it! Just friends!'_ Lorelai continued to think about the moment at Luke's apartment and what it would be like to kiss Luke.

Lorelai finally arrived home and collapsed onto the couch. A few minutes later she heard the door open.

"Mom, I'm home!" Rory shouted.

"I'm in here!" Lorelai screamed. "What did you and Lane get for the party?" Lorelai wondered.

"Um…I'll be right back," with that said, Rory quickly ran to her bedroom and emptied half of the stuff in the bags under her bed. She quickly returned.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked.

"What was what?" Rory asked trying to play dumb.

"You ran to your room as if you were being attacked by a bunch of aliens!" Lorelai replied.

"Oh that, um…I accidentally took something of Lane's and I bet she will want it back. Be right back!" Rory said and was quickly out the door. Rory smiled to herself and ran to Luke's to get some coffee.

xoxox

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I won't be able to write another one for a while because I will be on a ski trip, but it shouldn't be THAT long. I know it is after Christmas and everything but I think that this story has some potential. Anyways please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think. **Suggestions are also greatly appreciated. **_Sorry for any bad grammar and spelling._


	4. ALMOST

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. 

A/n: Thank you all that reviewed, I am so sorry that it took so long. I have been pretty slow lately. Anyways please read and remember to **REVIEW**!

At the Gilmore House 

It was the day of the big Christmas party and everyone was excited.

"MOM!" Rory shouted as she came out from her room. After not getting an answer she ran upstairs into her mothers room. "Mom get up! It's the day of the Christmas party!"

"5 more minutes," Lorelai mumbled into her pillow.

"Fine, but I'm going to Luke's."

"Okay sweetie," a half asleep Lorelai replied.

At Luke's 

"Hey Luke," Rory said as she sat at the counter.

"Hey Rory, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a ham and cheese omelet with bacon, pancakes, and COFFEE!"

Luke looked up from his order pad. "You really are your mothers child," Luke said and walked into the kitchen.

Rory stayed silent at the counter until Luke brought back her order.

"Hey, where is your mom?" Luke asked.

"Sleeping."

"Oh," Luke said disappointed.

"You okay?" Rory asked catching the disappointed look on his face.

"Yeah," Luke didn't know how Lorelai would act after the incident the other day.

"Okay than."

Luke quickly went into the kitchen and Rory continued to eat her lunch. Suddenly the door opened and a coffee deprived Lorelai came running through the door.

"Hey mom," Rory greeted.

"Hey hun," Lorelai answered quickly while taking a seat at the counter next to Rory.

When Luke came out of the kitchen Lorelai found herself in "freak out mode."

"Hi," Luke said.

'_Okay I think its best if I try to act as normal as possible'_ Lorelai thought.

"Hi," Lorelai answered.

"What can I get you?"

"Um I-I'll have a-a slice of coffee," Lorelai answered trying to act as normal as possible, but not being very successful. Rory just looked at her mom as if she had just scene a ghost or alien from another planet.

"A slice of coffee?" Luke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Um- yeah you know kids today always coming, um up with a new language. I thought that, um I should try it out." Lorelai said. _'So much for trying to act normal,' Lorelai thought._

"Okay, well so a "slice" of coffee and…"

"And a cup of pancakes," Lorelai said once again losing her mind. She slapped her self on the head and corrected herself. "A plate of pancakes."

Luke let out a small laugh of how nervous and weird Lorelai was acting and than replied, "Coming right up."

Once Luke was out of site Rory asked, "Okay so who walked in on whom naked?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Mom are you telling me that you usually ask can I have a slice of coffee?"

"I already explained that I am trying out a new language."

"Come on mom! Be serious, what is going on between you two?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I fell, Luke helped me up, we walked to his apartment, and he healed my cut." Lorelai said normally.

"That's it?"

"Come on," Lorelai said while dragging Rory outside of the diner.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you!"

"You know how we were talking about how you and the rest of this moronic town thinks that Luke has a crush on me?"

"Yes."

"Well after Luke cleaned my cut we sort of…" Lorelai said scared of finishing her sentence.

"You sort of…"

"Almost kissed," Lorelai said.

"_Almost_ kissed?"

"Well yeah, Jess came rampaging through the door."

"Oh did he?" Rory asked.

"Yes."

"Huh. So that explains why you were acting really weird. So what does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Well do you have feelings for Luke?" Rory asked.

"No," Lorelai said a little to quickly.

"You don't?" Rory asked. Suddenly Lorelai's cell phone began to ring. Lorelai quickly answered it and Rory went back into the diner.

Jess came down the steps and before he could go anywhere Rory flicked him.

"What was that for?" Jess asked.

"For ruining a perfectly good moment!" Rory replied.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." And with that Rory was out the door.

**7:00 PM at the Gilmore house** (Lorelai is doing some last minute shopping).

"Okay so I think that we should start setting up," Lane said.

"Yeah."

"Okay so where did you put all of the things that we bought for "mission xmas"?" Lane asked.

Rory walked over to her bed and got all of the things out from under it.

"Mission Xmas has begun."

**A/N: Sorry it is so short but it's better than nothing and it's almost over. 1 or 2 chapters left (most likely). Please Review and tell me what you think. All you have to do is push the pretty button in the left corner. PLEASE! Consider it as a birthday present cause my b day is in 2 days!**


	5. Mission xmas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters…YET! 

A/n: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Thank you all who reviewed, and everyone who has read this so far. I hope you ENJOY!

Last time in Xmas Part of Wonders: 

"_Okay so I think that we should start setting up," Lane said._

"_Yeah." _

"_Okay so where did you put all of the things that we bought for "mission xmas"?" Lane asked._

_Rory walked over to her bed and got all of the things out from under it._

"_Mission Xmas has begun."_

After Rory and Lane set up 

"So are we all done?" Lane asked.

"I think so!" Rory replied.

"Okay so we have about half an hour before the party! Where is your mom?"

"I have no idea, I thought that she would be back by now." Suddenly they heard someone coming through the door.

"Hey! Wow I like what you guys have done with the place!" Lorelai said as she came down and sat on the couch.

"So mom, who's coming so far?"

"Well, pretty much everyone."

"Really!" Rory said.

"Yup, lets just hope the cops don't shut us down this time!" Lorelai said while laughing and going into her room to get ready for the party.

"Well, it looks like the town is going to see a show tonight," Rory whispered to Lane.

Party Time 

Almost the whole town had shown up and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Of course Ms. Patty decided to bring her famous punch and it was just minutes before the party would get wild.

"Hey where's Luke?" Rory asked Lane.

"I don't know, your mom did say that he was coming didn't she?"

"I'm pretty sure she did."

"Well, what are we going to do? He has to come! Our plan is perfect."

"Well if he doesn't show up within the hour than I'll go to the diner and see what is going on."

"Okay, but I really hope that he shows up."

"Me too."

A half an hour later the doorbell rang 

"Hey!" Lorelai greeted.

"Hey, I got you and Rory a little something."

"Oh Luke you didn't have to get us anything," Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well its Christmas, and I thought-"

"It's fine Luke. Thank you so much," Lorelai said and hugged him. _MMM he smells SO good._

They both pulled back a little bit and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

" Hi," Lorelai said.

"Hi," Luke said while they both leaned in and …

"Hey uncle Luke, can I borrow a few bucks?" Jess asked. Luke and Lorelai quickly jumped apart.

"Sure," Luke said still not taking his eyes off Lorelai's. Before Luke could give jess the money Rory came in on a rampage and took Jess by the ear.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Jess asked. Rory finally let go of his ear.

"Are you stupid!" Rory screamed.

"Apparently!" Jess replied.

"Look I don't care if you want my mom and Luke dating or not, but I do!"

"What?"

"You keep on interrupting them! Didn't you see their position!"

"Not really," Jess said.

"They almost got together without our help!" Rory exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jess asked dumbfounded.

"Me and Lane are giving Luke and my mom a little push in the right direction."

"Look Rory your mother may not be my favorite person in the world, but I do want Luke and her to get together."

"Really? You want my mom and Luke to get together?"

"Yes, now is there any thing I can do to help the process?"

"Not yet, but I'll keep your offer in mind. Thanks Jess, this means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well your welcome. Now come on," Jess said and led them both back to the party.

"Hey Lane, the music!" Rory yelled over to Lane who was controlling all of the music.

A slow Christmas song came on.

"Oh, I love this song!" Lorelai said to Luke.

"Well…um…do you…want to dance?" Luke asked.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I mean you said yourself that you love this song."

"Okay let's dance," Lorelai said. Luke and Lorelai stayed right where they were and started to dance. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waste and Lorelai's arms went around Luke's neck.

"This is nice," Lorelai said while looking up at Luke.

Luke smiled and replied, "Yeah, it is." Luke pulled Lorelai closer to him and Lorelai rested her head on Luke's chest. Eventually the song ended, but Luke and Lorelai remained in the same position.

A few minutes later Luke and Lorelai pulled apart.

"Mom you got to get outside quick! It's an emergency!"

"Oh my God what happened?" Lorelai said running out the door, with Luke close behind her. Once they were both out the door, Rory quickly closed it.

"I don't see anything, do you?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"No," Luke replied.

"That's weird." Luke and Lorelai walked to the door, but it wouldn't open. They started knocking.

"They must not be able to here us over all of the music," Lorelai said.

"Yeah."

"Um…Luke?" Lorelai suddenly looked up.

"Yeah? Oh," Luke said seeing the mistletoe hanging above them.

Before either of them could say anything else their faces became just inches apart. Their noses gently brushed and they could feel one another's warm breath on their faces. Their lips slowly met in a short, but gentle and sweet kiss. They slowly pulled apart and saw the smiled on each other's faces. They leaned in again for another kiss. The kiss was sweet and Luke gently ran his tongue along Lorelai's bottom lip asking for entrance. Lorelai gladly accepted and the kiss soon turned into what they had both been missing for the past 8 years.

They both eventually had to break the kiss because of the need for air, and saw the whole town watching them through the window.

"Crazy town," Luke said and smiled.

"Mhmm," Lorelai mumbled and kissed him again with just as much force as before.

The end?

A/n: Okay so what do you guys think? Should I end it their or continue. Please **review** and tell me what you thought.


End file.
